


Afraid (But not alone)

by Karatewolf27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Episode: s03e05 4722 Hours, F/F, Skimmons on Maveth, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: When Jemma gets transported to Maveth, she is not alone.
Relationships: Hive & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive read a lot of fics bout this and decided to write my own. kinda out of my comfort zone a bit so I hope this goes well. I tried to differentiate from the other skimmons on maveth fic but idk how well I succeeded. welp we'll see.

“Ugh, what idiot-” Jemma starts saying, getting cut off as the monolith liquidized. Jemma screams, begging for help as it begins to suck her into it. 

“Jemma!” Daisy yells, whirling around the corner and diving into the rock after her.

Jemma and Daisy get thrown out into the other side, rolling around painfully in the sand. Jemma groans, shaking off the sand, and standing up wearily. 

“That was stupid for you to come after me.” 

Daisy chuckles dryly. “What, I don’t get an A effort?”Jemma helped Daisy to her feet. 

“Woah, this place is… interesting to say the least.” Daisy observes, seeing two moons off in the distance. 

“We’re on a whole other planet,” Jemma states breathlessly. “I was stupid. I should have seen that the door was open!” Jemma scolds herself, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. “And now we’re going to die here, because of  _ me.” _ She sunk to her knees, her breathing quickening with every breath. 

Daisy kneeled down beside her and pulled Jemma into her side. “This is  _ not _ your fault. It wasn’t your fault that you got swallowed by that rock. Just like it’s not your fault that I dived after you. Jemma nodded, her hands clutching Daisy’s back as she presses her face against her shirt.

No matter what she told Jemma, It was getting harder and harder to believe herself. 

_ We’regoingtodiewe’regoingtodiewe’regoingtod-  _

She shoved that far down inside of her, squaring her shoulders and glancing at Jemma. 

“Y’know, as much as this sucks,” Daisy breaks the silence after a while, “at least we’re together.” She smiles at Jemma. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day

“Okay. We need to get water, food, and shelter.” Jemma directs. 

They had slept there on the sand for a while before waking up and deciding that in order to survive this place, they need to get a move on things. 

Daisy takes a deep shuddering breath and stands up, trying to quell her racing heart at the prospect of exploring the terrifying planet. 

“What if the portal opens and we’re not there? Should we mark it in order to remember?” Jemma nods, picking up some rocks and making a circle around them. 

“There.” 

They begin walking towards one of the large hills, tinted blue by the moons’ light. Daisy sometimes quaking the sand behind them in order to cover up their footprints, not knowing if there were any organisms living there. 

____________________________________________________________________________

After a few days of climbing up sandy slopes and slipping down them on the other side, they notice something in the distance just as their energy was about to give out. Daisy covers her eyes with her hand and squints. “Is that..?” 

“A lake!” Jemma shouts excitedly, her energy restored as she races towards the edge, Daisy close behind on her heels. 

Jemma reaches the lake first and begins slurping the water up enthusiastically. Daisy dunks her whole head in and whips it up, spraying water everywhere. They both burst into hoarse laughs, thrilled at the find. 

“We should go for a swim!” Daisy suggested, eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting clean. Jemma grins, and strips down to her underclothes. Daisy’s eyes widened as she looks away quickly, the tips of her ears turning red. 

“Come in!” Jemma invites with a laugh. “It’s perfect!” Daisy smiles, and she quickly does the same before jumping in. 

“Cannonball!” She yells as she splashes into the water, drenching Jemma. She surfaces behind Jemma and squirts her with water. “Got you!” She smirks. Jemma whirls around, yelping at the surprise attack. 

“Guess you did,” Jemma whispers as she realizes how close together they are. Daisy glances towards Jemma’s lips, before instantly darting up to meet her eyes. 

“Um…” She stammers, blushing profusely. 

Jemma submerges quickly, her arms flailing as she goes under, a yell turning into bubbles underneath the water. “Jemma!” Daisy shouts before diving down to help. Below water she sees a giant octopus-like monster with grayish tentacles, one of its limbs clutching Jemma’s leg. 

Daisy quickly swims over and begins to attempt to quake the huge octopus, though to no avail. She spots a rock on the lake floor, and quickly grabs it up. 

She darts over to the tentacle and start hacking at it with the rock, blood drifting through the water. The octopus’s other limbs dart out, attacking Daisy by swatting her back and forth. She gets hit against the side of the lake, her head cracking against the rocks. 

“Daisy!” Jemma attempts to scream, bubbles replacing her words as water flooded into her mouth. Jemma kicks at the monster, desperately trying to escape so she could grab Daisy, who looks dead, drifting through the water, eyes closed, bubbles escaping from her mouth. 

Jemma gets enough slack from the monster, which was temporarily distracted by Daisy. She swims towards the surface, eagerly taking in air, and then diving back down to help. She kicks away enough to grab Daisy, hugging her with one arm as her legs tread the water. She pries the rock away from Daisy’s grip, and finishes the job, finally breaking the tentacle free. She quickly darts to the shore, dragging Daisy behind her. 

They reach shore, and Jemma quickly rolls Daisy away, listening as she hears no heartbeat. “C’mon Daisy, c’mon. Please. You can survive this.” Jemma begs, her voice cracking as she starts chest compressions. 

She opens Daisy’s mouth and gives her CPR, trying to breathe the life back into her. She kept the chest compressions going, tears clouding her vision, her heart going at a million miles per hour. 

“C’mon… come on! Daisy!” Jemma pleads. Jemma drops her hands and leans back, knowing that she had her chance to save her. She failed.

_ Youfailedyoufailedyoufailed.  _ It was  _ herfaultherfaultherfault.  _ Her fault that she got captured by the monster. Her fault that Daisy-

Daisy suddenly jolts up, keeling over to the side, coughing up the water in her lungs. “Y’know if you wanted to kiss me that badly, you could’ve asked.” Daisy grins, her voice hoarse from coughing up so much. Jemma lets out a wet laugh, tear still streaming down her face as she pulls Daisy into a hug. 

“Oh you stupid idiot,” Jemma says relieved. They sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes. “ Look!” Jemma grins cheekily, gesturing at the tentacle that got cut off. “I got dinner!” Daisy grins, and then they both burst out laughing. 

____________________________________________________________________________

They were settled on the shore there for a couple of days, getting food from the octopus-like monster and cooking it fro a fire they made from a cluster of bamboo-like wood nearby. 

“Jemma.” Daisy jostles Jemma awake, a few nights after the incident. 

“Yes, Daisy?” Jemma asks groggily, rubbing the sleep in her eyes. 

“I need to tell you something,” Daisy confessed seriously. “Something I’ve been feeling for a while now. Ever since I first saw you on the Bus. Well, not the same feeling I’m having now.” 

Daisy takes a deep breath, wringing her hands. 

“I love you Jemma. And It’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same way! I just needed to confess.” Daisy backtracked at Jemma’s silence. 

Jemma stared at Daisy for a moment, before surging forward and pressing her lips against Daisy’s. 

Time felt like it stopped. 

Daisy’s head was whirring with emotions right now, but all she could focus on was the soft sensation of Jemma’s lips. Her heart felt like a hummingbird, fluttering so fast it could escape. Jemma pulled away, and Daisy was stunned. 

“I love you too. I’ve felt it ever since I got back from Hydra. Just seeing how capable you are. I had a small crush on you since the Bus as well.” Jemma confessed. 

Daisy breaks into a large grin, still slightly dazed from the mind-blowing kiss. She chuckles a bit, leaning her forehead on Jemma’s. 

“We should have done that a long time ago.” 

“Agreed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma find someone else on Maveth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i was just procrastinating lol. But Agents of SHIELD premiere coming out soon!!! :D

The days are blurring together. They try to keep track but everything is so confusing. Questions circling throughout their mind.

_How long have we been here?_

_Will we ever get back?_

And 

_I can’t take this much longer_

Daisy wakes up with a start, hearing a sound coming from the cluster of bamboo stalks. 

She rises slowly, trying not to wake Jemma, as it could be her imagination. She creeps towards the woods, her hand outstretched, ready at a moment's notice. She advances slowly, attempting to be as quiet as possible, in case the noise she heard was a living thing. 

She hears the clattering again, and looks up, breathing a sigh of relief as she realizes its just the bamboo clicking together. 

A person glides out behind a tree. “Hello.” He greets, his features becoming clear. He has dark stuck up hair, and a rough scratchy looking beard, as well as dark, hollow eyes. _What the fuck?_ She thought.

“Who are you?” Daisy asks, and takes a step back. “ _What_ are you?” Daisy feels a tingle running through her body, and she suppresses the urge to back away as he steps closer. 

He cocks his head. “I am your savior.” He raises his arms upwards and time stops.

______________________________________________________________________

Jemma awakens groggily, her hand feeling around for Daisy in their makeshift bed. Noticing her absence, she sits up, glancing around to search for her. _Where is she?_ She steps towards the bamboo, hearing footsteps in the cluster. 

“Daisy?” She calls hesitantly, walking into the mass. “Where are you?” She takes one more step before shrieking as the ground gives way. She tumbles down into the dark hole, and cracks her head on the ground. “Ugh… what?” She mumbles as the last thing she sees before everything goes dark is a dark figure covering the hole.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jemma slowly comes to, her vision spinning as she rubs her head. She shivers as she remembers all of the events that happened previously. She notices that she is underground in a bamboo cage tied together with some rope. _Someone is here. Another person besides Daisy and I._ She thinks, wildly looking around, searching for signs of life. She can see a bed roll stashed away in a corner, and a backpack that has the name DANIELS stitched in the center. The most surprising thing is that she could hear two voices talking slowly right around the corner of the cave. One was unrecognizable, and the other was extremely familiar. 

_Daisy_. 

_But that doesn't make sense? Why would Daisy leave her locked up?_ Jemma’s thoughts were racing, her heartbeat gaining speed as the voices grew nearer. 

They rounded the corner and sure enough, there was Daisy, right next to an unknown male. 

“Hello Jemma. Daisy’s told me much about you.” He greets, gesturing to Daisy. 

“Who are you?!” Jemma shouts distress filling her voice. She turns to Daisy, “what are you doing?” She asks quieter. 

“I am Alveus. Or as the humans call me back on earth, Hive.”

“You’re not human?” 

Hive nods, “that is correct. I was the first Inhuman.”

“What did you do to Daisy?” She snarls angrily, gripping the wooden bars of the cage, her eyes darting to Daisy. Daisy was standing there, completely complacent, her eyes looking brighter than normal, unnaturally so. 

“I simply gave her true happiness. She’ll be happy as long as she serves me. We are one organism now. Isn't that right, Daisy?” 

Daisy nods, eyes shining. “It’s incredible Jemma. I’ve always had this hole. I’ve tried to fill it but it never worked. He’s the answer.” Daisy looks at Hive with utter awe.

“So you’ve what. Brainwashed her?” 

Daisy shakes her head vigorously and steps closer to Jemma, reaching for her hand through the bars. “No no no no no Jemma. He’s shown me my purpose.” 

Jemma jerks her hand away. 

“You’re not Daisy. You’re some sick corrupted version of the woman I love!”

Hive walks towards Daisy, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“She’ll never understand, Daisy. She’s _human.”_

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy!!

Daisy stayed watch the rest of the night.

Following Hive’s orders was enlightening. It was _intoxicating_. She knew that as long as she obeyed him, she would be happy. 

So she obeys.

She fights against the urge to sleep, her eyes trained on Jemma. 

Her Jemma. The woman she loves. 

Jemma looked at her with such _disgust,_ it made Daisy want to throw up. But as long as Hive succeeds, Jemma will be shown what she feels. The utter _happiness_. The sense of belonging. 

But now, Jemma is just staring at her with pity. 

_Why? She’s the one missing out._

* * *

Daisy stayed the whole night, awake, watching Jemma. Ignoring her body’s cries for sleep. 

_Finally_ , Hive entered. Dragging a carcass of some large animal behind him. 

“Nourishment.” He says simply, giving Daisy the creature. “Do with it as you wish in order to eat.” Daisy takes the creature, meeting his eyes. 

“ _Thank you_.” 

Hive simply nods again, before leaving the cave again to do god knows what. 

She drags the carcass over to the fire, hacking it up with a sharp rock, and then leaving it to roast over the fire. 

“So you’re just going to follow his every order?” Jemma confronts, her voice still scratchy from screaming at Daisy the day before. 

Daisy says nothing, she just keeps spinning the stick, making sure the dancing orange flames roast the meat thoroughly. “I still love you, you know. Even though you don’t understand what Hive’s trying to do.” She says out of nowhere. 

Jemma stares at her, shock written on her face. It was clear that she hadn’t known that it was still _Daisy_ underneath Hive's ideals. She still had her confident attitude, her need for a family, her sense of humor, her sarcastic comments. Her _love_ for Jemma. It was _still_ Daisy, to a point.

The meat was done cooking. Daisy takes it off the fire, being careful to not burn herself. She hands Jemma half of the meat and takes some for herself. 

Jemma takes a bite of it before Daisy does, stifling a gag at the rubbery texture. All of a sudden, Jemma falls over, clutching her stomach. 

“You’ve poisoned me!” She gasps, clutching the bars of her cage, doubling over in pain. 

“Jemma?!” Daisy cries as she quakes the door open and rushes to Jemma’s side. “Jemma!” Jemma takes advantage of this, and reaches for a hard metal bowl that was in the corner of her cage. She grasps it in her hand and swings it around, catching Daisy’s head. Daisy reaches her hand in the back of her head, and feels blood, her vision blurring slightly as she grabs Jemma’s legs. 

“Sorry, Daisy,” Jemma replies, kicking her feet out of Daisy’s grasps. Daisy tumbles to the ground and Jemma winces in sympathy as she stands up. She grabs Daisy tightly and swings her arm around her shoulder and trudges out of the cave, Daisy’s head lolling on her shoulder. 

* * *

Hive returns back to the cave, gazing at the broken cage and the dried blood on the ground. “This is an inconvenience. But no matter. Absolution shall come.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got away from Hive. They’re safe. Finally. Or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while lol, I was not in a great mental state and I still am not but I managed enough motivation to get this out! Right after Agents of Shield aired tonight!

  
Jemma frantically rushes away from the cave, trying the best she can with having to carry Daisy as well. She just needs to get away from  _ him _ . 

That creepy parasite that brainwashed her… her what exactly? 

Girlfriend? 

It didn’t seem to sit right with Jemma that she was thinking about this with Daisy still  _ poisoned _ with his ideals. 

She stumbles over a dune, dropping to her knees and laying Daisy besides her. She lays back herself, gasping for air. 

A sob builds up in her throat as  _ everything _ hits her at once. She puts her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face, knowing she doesn’t have time for this. 

Hive is still out there. 

Daisy is still mind controlled. 

Jemma is alone. 

She is all by herself, no one left fighting for her besides, well,  _ her _ . She was scared out of her mind before, but it was bearable, with Daisy there. Now Daisy is gone. 

She spent the night there. She knew it was dangerous but it was the only thing she could’ve done. 

She can’t run forever. Or at least until someone rescues them. But she knows that won’t happen. Its already been at least a couple months. She thinks. 

To be honest she’s not all that sure. There’s been no sun rise ever since they’ve been here. No way to keep track of time. They’ve been saving their phones for more important things. She drifts off to sleep uneasily, jolting at any sound besides her own shifting.

Jemma wakes up early to the sound of rustling besides her. Daisy. She whirls around, looking around at their surroundings, her eyes widening in shock. 

“Jemma what did you  _ do _ ?!” Daisy demands, standing up. 

“I had to get out of there! Daisy, he’s using you! You-You’re sick!” 

“No, Jemma! You’re wrong! I’m happier than I've ever been!” Before Daisy could rant even more, a bright red light filled the sky. 

“That has to be Fitz.” Jemma stares, hope filling her as she imagines the prospect of going home.

“No, we can’t go without Hive!” Daisy interjects.

“I’m sorry.” Before Daisy can respond, Jemma throws a hook punch at Daisy, stunning her enough so Jemma could pull Daisy towards her and hobbles towards the flare. 

They reach the top of a sand dune, and careen down it. Jemma stands up shakily, brushing the sand off her legs. 

In front of her was a cyclone of wind, sand spitting up in its wake. In the eye of the storm lays a portal of some sort, its inky black surface rippling. 

“Daisy.” A cold chilling voice echoes through the wind, making Jemma’s hair stand on end. Jemma swivels her gaze towards the top of the dune, and there stood Hive. 

Daisy surges upwards at his voice, her head still injured from before causing her to stumble drunkenly. 

“No. You will not take her. Not again.” Jemma spits out defiantly. 

“No, Jemma please no.” Daisy begs, her voice cracking. “ _ Please _ . He can save us. He’ll save the  _ world-” _

“I love you so, so much, Daisy.” Jemma shoves Daisy into the portal before she could finish, her heart breaking at Daisy’s agonizing yell of betrayal. 

“You’ve stolen true happiness from her. She’ll never be happy again. Is that what you want?” Hive taunts. 

“You’re wrong. She was happy before  _ you _ came along.” 

Before Hive could say anymore, Jemma dives into the portal, submerging into the depths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma get back to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry i took so long, but i didn't have motivation and then aos finale came and asdfghjk anyways the point is sorry I didn't update sooner.

Daisy wakes up in darkness, the grimy dirt encasing her. It was  _ suffocating _ . She begins to thrash her arms wildly, trying to dig herself out. She feels arms around her, pulling her up and out of the dirt. 

Daisy takes a few gasping breaths, coughing out dirt and breathing in the sweet sweet air. She gazes blurrily upwards, shielding her eyes warily from the harsh light above. 

She’s taken aback. 

Her world isn't covered in a blue hue anymore. She sees moving figures above her, no longer the endless sand. 

Then it hits her. 

She’s home. 

She’s back on earth. 

She’s… empty. 

Daisy whips her head around, coming face to face with Jemma, dirt clinging to her face and hair like magnets to metal. 

Jemma’s here. 

They're safe. 

She sees the question look in Jemma’s eyes, the question  _ are you back with me? The real you? _

And it all comes crashing down.

She fucked up. She fucked up  _ bad _ . She betrayed Jemma for  _ him _ . And the worst part is, she loved him for it. 

She worshiped him. 

He made her feel…  _ whole _ . 

But now, she was emptier than ever. 

_ Move, move move. Get out, get out of there. Jemma doesn’t want you anymore. You betrayed her. Broke her trust. Left her  _ alone.

“Daisy! Jemma!” A voice calls down, breaking Daisy out of thoughts. A rope gets thrown down, and Daisy grabs it. 

She climbs up, out of Jemma’s arms, out of the hole. 

Up, up up. 

Away from her problems. 

Away from the love of her life.

She sees Coulson, Mack, Fitz, and Bobbi up at the top. 

_ God _ she’s missed them. 

She collapses into Coulson’s arms. She clutches him tightly, letting her tears flow down her cheeks, stinging the corners of her eyes. Her eyelids grow heavier by the moment, until she slips into darkness.


End file.
